Tsiaria
by otter of doom
Summary: The mouse Trigg has been traveling for a long time, but an accident in his past makes him unable to remember where he's from and who he is. But will he discover the truth about his birth place, Tsiaria?
1. ch1:A meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or anything related to it. The only thing I own are my characters and my plot/story line

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold air embraced the trees in Mossflower country. A huddled form lay hidden in the lee of a small one-sided hill. It shuddered in the cold, drawing the blankets closer in the cold mid-winter night.

The mouse was unused to the cold, having lived most of his life in a warm island off the coast of the southern lands beyond Mossflower. His name was Trigg, but that was all he could remember about himself, that and he was from the south. 

He was in the verge of conciousness, staring at the snow that was slowly pilling outside his small shelter. His eyelids started to drop, his mind wandered into the darkness that was his memory. He took one last look before slumber took him, sending him into a land of warm seas and pleasant weather.

***

"When will 'e wake up?"

"soon, it's been two weeks, he could wake anytime soon"

"I think 'e's stirrin'... good mornin'!" 

Trigg's eyes flickered open to find himself in a cave. He noticed he was in a fern bed, staring into the eyes of a young squirrel maid. On the other side of the bed was an ancient-looking squirrel with silver-gray fur. He tried to sit up and was handed a small bowl of vegetable soup by the squirrel maid. He drank it slowly, enjoying the warm feeling it brought to him. 

"My name is Trigg, I come from the south, who are you?" He asked after finishing the soup.

The squirrel got up and curtsied, than introduced herself. "My name's Sione, this is my granddad Touse. I've lived in these woods all of my life, but my granddad used to travel, went many places, eh?" The old squirrel nodded, looking at Trigg with dark silver eyes.

"How'd I end up here?" Trigg asked.

"We found you unconscious in a storm, so we took you to our home. You better stay here a while, until the weather gets a bit warmer so you can travel again. Are traveling anywhere in particular?" Sione moved around the cave as she talked, seemingly looking for something.

"Well... actually I am. Last season I met an odd looking hare. He told me about this place near the woods of Mossflower. It was called... er... Redwall! Yes, Redwall. Do you know about it?"

"You're going to Redwall? Why of course I know about it! It's a little far from 'ere, but I could show you the way to Redwall. I've been meaning to go travelling myself for some time." She finally stopped looking around and turned to face him. "But as I mentioned before, we'd best stay 'ere for a while, at least 'till the weather clears up a little."


	2. ch2:Trigg's tale

A/N: thank you for the reviews, I edited the first chapter a little. 

The wind howled outside as three beasts hid from it's icy grip inside a cave. The two squirrels stared at Trigg as he told his tale. 

"Well, my earliest memory is from two seasons ago. I remember being washed ashore inland in a warm summer morning. I remember nothing before that, but I found this wrapped around my neck, nearly choking me" He took out a small chain. At first that was all that it looked like, but with a closer look it had a small pendant hanging from it, and on it a word was carved in small, flowing letters; Trigg. "This is all I have, that's how I know what my name is. After I got it off I started wandering up the shoreline. I walked for a few days, often stopping for a rest or to find some food. After some time I spotted an otter. Well, it was more like he spotted me.

"I was going around the rocky shore, looking for some good sea weed to eat that morning. Well, the sea otter was summing close by when he saw me. I found out his name was Seatooth, sea otter of Kilt's holt. He invited me to come and share some food with him and his holt.

"It turned out that the holt was half underground and half above. It was located near the shore, but sheltered from it's waves by a large boulder. As soon as I came in I met the leader of the holt, Kilt. He told me that I had arrived at a very lucky time; there was a feast that night.

"Seatooth explained to me what the feast was in honor of. He told me the whole story, but I can't remember it that well. Anywho, the feast was in honor of brave beasts who fought in a battle a many seasons ago. I stayed in their home some days, where I discovered about a group of islands not too far from where they lived. They told me the largest one was called... er... I think Tsiaria. Well, after a while I knew I had to leave, even if some of those otters told me to stay. Why? I'm not sure, but it didn't feel right staying there, so I decided to continue marching north. Kilt gave me a harvesack filled with vittles, and Seatooth insisted on giving me-" He set the pendant down in front of him and took out a finely made sling. "-this. I don't know why though, I don't believe I've hit a single target ever since I got this sling. Oh well..." He carefully set the sling beside the pendant. 

"For at least a season I marched steadily northward, mostly following the coastline. I often stumbled upon nice beasts only too happy to refill my harvesack, sometimes into vermin that tried to steal my food, but by good fortune I was always able to go on.

"About a season ago, nearly the end of autumn, I came upon a great mountain. Before I could take one more step I saw a figure... a hare running towards me. She stopped in front of me and I was able to see her in full height. She told me her name was sabrefleet, and she was a runner in the mountain called Salamandastron. She walked with me to the mountain, where I was let inside. I found out many things at the mountain, but the one I found most important was about a large, red abbey to the northeast called Redwall. The hares at that mountain nearly pleaded me to stay during the winter, warning me of the dangers of winter in Mossflower. I didn't listen to them and left, even forgetting to refill my harvesack. I got to Mossflower woods pretty quickly, but soon lost myself inside. I had been wandering around this forest for a long time when you found me, hungry and cold." He picked up his two possessions and put them away, awaiting the response of the squirrels.

"You've come a long way then. Mayhaps we should sleep, then tomorrow we c'n discuss the wot we're goin' to do." The wise old squirrel said. The three of them went to bed almost immediately, but none of them were able to sleep easily, each with their own thoughts about Trigg's journey. 


	3. ch3:Onwards to Redwall

__

The night was dark, thunder and lightning caused beasts to huddle close inside their homes. In the darkness of night no one saw the large fleet of vermin approaching the island... My dad stared out towards the approaching shapes uneasily, as if knowing what was to happen...

Trigg sat up, breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat. Sione and Touse slept soundly, dreaming deeply. Trigg looked at them, then looked up toward the top of the little cave that the squirrels called their home. 

He sighed. He knew that dream well, having experienced it many times. He wondered what happened after the boats arrived. He figured he might never know. 

Trigg got up quietly and walked over to the cave entrance. He looked outside at the think layer of snow. Well, at least it wasn't snowing anymore... He came back to his small make-shift bed and picked up his blanket. He put it around his shoulders and came back to the entrance. 

He looked north, the direction he figured Redwall was in. _Redwall..._ he thought, _I hope what that hare said was true... that Redwall will hold the answers to my past. But how can it? _

He had often wondered about it. How could a place so far from his home hold the answers about his past? _Well, it's not like I've got any other place to go..._ He thought bitterly. 

It took him a few moments to notice that the gentle snores of the squirrels had stopped. He looked back into the cave and walked back into it's warmth. Sione greeted him happily.

"Good morn' Trigg!" She smiled and stretched her paws upward. Touse got up slowly next to her, using an old cane for support. He smiled warmly.

"Weather seems to 'ave cleared up a bit. Wot do ye saw, Sione?" The elderly squirrel moved to the entrance, gently brushing Trigg aside. 

"I think if me 'n Trigg are careful we could even set out today!" Both Trigg and Sione stared at Touse awaiting his judgement. Trigg had grown to trust the judgement of the old squirrel.

"I agree with ye, Sione. But I'm not sure weather Trigg here 'll be able to travel to well with all the snow." 

Trigg nodded. "I think I c'n manage it..." He was eager to get to Redwall. Sione looked at Touse hopefully.

"I guess the two of ye will be fine... just be careful and try to get t' Redwall soon. Don't ferget me, Sione!" The young squirrelmaid hugged Touse.

"Don't worry, I won't! Let's go, Trigg. Got everything you need?" Trigg hurried back inside and gathered his belongings, picking up a full harvesack in his way out. He nodded for the squirrel to start. Sione let go of Touse and began to walk along the think snow, waving to him until he was out of sight. Trigg would have done the same, had he not been busy trying to walk inside the snow. 

* * * 

Three days had passed since they had left the cave. Trigg slept peacefully under the morning rays while Sione went looking for a stream of water. Trigg awoke abruptly as Sione came running to him, a canteen hanging loosely from her paw. 

"Trigg! come on Trigg! I found the path! Get up!" She pulled Trigg up harshly, shaking him awake. He picked up his harvesack and groggily followed the eager squirrelmaid. She led him to a path along the woodlands.

"Where does this lead to?" Trigg asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He adjusted his harvesack over his shoulder.

"Up to Redwall, silly!" She said excitedly. "Come on. I think we'll be able to see Redwall by the end of the day!" Trigg groaned and follwed Sione down the path.

(I'm not happy with this chapter... but I had to get it out of the way. I'm pretty sure the next one is going to be better. I may have made a couple of mistakes, I kept typing it and re-typing it. In the end it wasn't all that good anyway. Please tell me what you think!) 


End file.
